Wings
by XbuttonsX
Summary: To escape Death, maybe one has to Die.


**Wings**

**For – **Medusa'sShadow with the prompt of Seifer and Hayner being Gods.

**Summary – **The price of eternity is nothing more than a little thing called death.

**Disclaimer – **Kingdom Hearts – Do Not Own

**Warning - **

**Pairing - **SeiferHayner

**xXx**

The rush of wings washed over him, but Hayner didn't bat an eye, gazing out across the lake that held only the smallest of ripples as the wind trickled down over the mountains on the far side of the water a few miles away. Normally he would already be soaring over those mountains in the distance, the one landing beside him now holding him close, protectively, making sure he didn't slip away. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to touch those puffy white clouds that lingered just out of reach so far away from the duo now.

"You're late." No emotion was evident in the teen's voice, but the one moving to sit beside him knew of the fury raging just beneath the cool exterior.

"I'm sorry. I was getting a gift for you."

"I would have rather had you here, Seifer. The doctor said that I only had a few more months left and you're always so busy. Don't you care?" Hayner turned to the one that had sat so gracefully on the hillside. Striking blue met dull brown and the younger could feel his blood pulsing through his veins with his anger. There was an apologetic look on the elder blonde's face before he looked away. "You won't be able to see me when I die. Yeah, yeah, you're a God, but you told me yourself! It's not in your 'line of duty' to take care of the dead! So I would ... never be able to see you again."

"The doctor is wrong." Seifer removed his gaze from the startled human, shifting the two giant, yellow-blonde eagle's wings adorning his back. Hayner moved beside him, just as Seifer knew he would. Fighting for his lover's eyes once more, Hayner scrambled up to his feet, putting his hands on the God's shoulders.

"What do you mean, Seifer?"

A smirk lined the immortal's lips and he pushed himself off the ground, catching the fragile one before he tumbled back from the sudden movement. "The doctor's wrong. You're going to die either in a few minutes or tomorrow." Hayner stopped struggling against the stronger male, horror lining his features. Seeing he had made the boy upset, Seifer leaned forward, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to the younger's forehead. "I knew about your disease a year ago, Hayner. When I first met you, remember? _I _was the one that told you to go to the doctor about it. And I'm the one that knows that you're going to be going into one of your little coughing fits right now, right?"

Whimpering, Hayner squeezed his eyes shut, already having felt the tight burning in his chest. Seifer spun him around, gripping him in a tight hug from behind while the younger bent double, putting his hands over his mouth when he began to cough, just as the bleach-blonde had told him he would. When the attack was over, Hayner leaned back into the loving embrace, panting, exhausted. He didn't bother to look down and see the blood he knew dripped through his fingers.

"What are you ... gonna do when I'm ... gone?" Hayner didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer, because it would mean that Seifer had already considered leaving him behind.

"If you accept my gift, then I won't have to do a thing differently."

"What do you mean?" This time the question wasn't filled with horror, but just innocent curiosity. Lips trailed over his ear, causing him to shiver, a breathy moan leaving him before he whimpered as Seifer released him.

"You know how much I hate Leon, right?" Seifer started digging in his pocket when Hayner's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion, turning to look at his lover.

"He's that head God, right? Like, he's in charge of you?" Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Don't put it like that. But he's in charge of us _all_, actually. But I stayed out of his hair for about half a year now. To get these." Seifer held out his hand, Hayner raising an eyebrow when he saw the small yellow berries.

"What are they?"

"They will take away your disease."

Hayner turned his eyes on the taller blonde, taking a step back. "B-But I thought you said ... that I might die today."

"It's your choice. I would understand either way. But if you have these berries ... you will have to say goodbye to the life here, but you will continue living. You would watch as all of your family and friends grow old and die. But you will still live. Mothers give these to their children to grant them their wings." Seifer smirked, seeing the amazement in the boy's face that he loved so much. "It grants them their immortality." Hayner gaped at the elder male that didn't look much older than seventeen but had already seen many centuries.

"A-And ... I would ... be allowed to ... have one?"

"They would save you, Hayner. I don't know if you would want it or not but -" Seifer was interrupted when Hayner surprised him with a tackled hug. Making sure that the berries hadn't been damaged, Seifer wrapped an arm around the younger blonde.

"You ... wouldn't leave me, would you?" Hayner asked from Seifer's neck, running his hands up along the elder's back to that sensitive spot just above his wings. A quick inhale was taken before Seifer chuckled softly.

"After all I have sacrificed for you and these berries? No way. You'll be stuck with me for eternity. I was down on my _knees_ for that asshole. He made me beg from the ground. But I did it. Because I couldn't stand to see you go."

Seifer's cheeks grew red and he looked away when he felt something wet slipping down his neck, knowing that the younger blonde was crying. He pulled out of the younger's grasp, holding out the berries to the one that he adored so much. "But I would understand if you didn't want them."

"Are you kidding?" Hayner took the berries from the elder, popping them in his mouth easily. Smiling through the pain that was already flooding through his body, Hayner slipped back into Seifer's arms, cringing whenever another wave ran through. The sound of tearing material filled the air and Hayner cried out as he gained his own set of wings, the same sandy-blonde as his hair. When the pain subsided, Hayner was left panting, gasping for breath, but not feeling the sickness in his chest that had constantly loomed over him for the past year.

"How do you feel?" Seifer moved his fingers up the torn vest that his lover wore so often, running those digits up the new feathers stretched out there. Hayner arched his back, spreading his new wings wide, eyes growing to the size of saucer plates when he felt them move.

"Are you kidding?" he repeated, stepping away from the elder and stretching. "Th-This is amazing!"

Seifer smirked before Hayner was tackling him once more. "I'm glad you like it." Hayner beamed up at him and Seifer could feel his heart stop still for a millisecond before he could no longer resist the urge, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss, neither having seen the younger God so happy before.

xXx

The End

xXx

Medusa'sShadow, I hope you enjoyed. :D Did it make up for the lack of SeiferHayner love in Rookie?

~xbuttonx~


End file.
